1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power generator utilizing rising wind caused by the height difference, and more particularly to a height difference type aerogenerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional aerogenerators, windmills are rotated only by horizontal wind to generate electric power, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 25-2454, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 36-17204 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 57-7307.
Most conventional aerogenerators, which generate electric power by rotating a set of propellers by means of horizontal wind, are small. Thus, a large rotational force and large electric power cannot be obtained from them.